A Lovely Christmas
A Lovely Christmas is the fourth movie of the Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw, the Christmas movie of the series, and the tribute to Gai Ikari. Synopsis As the Rescue Paw and Rescuers are getting ready for Christmas, Bibaboo of the Imperial Guard is back, using his powers to turn those he attacks into dolls. A young girl, Sayo Kinoshita returns and is put in the position of being a Gokaiger again. Plot Gai chimes in with a tiny Christmas tree to remind them that Christmas is coming and he takes Sweetie to help him with the preparations. Gai and Sweetie stumble on a Santa Claus, accompanied by a panda. Sweetie gets excited at the thought of getting a present and approaches Santa. However he refuses, saying that he only gives presents to good pups, which angers Sweetie. Later, as Gai tries to calm her down, they find sister and brother Sayo and Seiji Kinoshita who are decorating a Christmas tree in the park with for group of children. Sweetie and Gai help out until Dyrandoh and Bibaboo appear. Bibaboo uses his magic wand to turn their targets into dolls. During the fight, both Seiji and Gai are turned into dolls, just as the other Gokaigers, Rescue Paw and Rescuers appear to fight Bibaboo. While as the Kakurangers, they attempt to take Bibaboo's wand and use a spell to turn everyone back to normal, but Dyrandoh joining the fray foils their plans. Later, as Sayo is worried about her little brother and feeling guilty because they have been bickering a lot, Luka comforts her and promises that she will save him as she comes up with her own plan. She goes after Bibaboo on her own, but her attempt appears to fail when Bibaboo turns her into a doll. However, this is revealed to only be a distraction to allow Sayo to use Luka's Mobilate and Ranger Key to transform into Gokai Yellow, retrieve the wand (which is later broken by Gai) and turn everyone back to normal. With the team gathered, and Luka given her Mobilate back, the Rescue Paw transform into an all Yellow team, consisting of TigerRanger, KirinRanger, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, Bouken Yellow, and Gosei Yellow to fight Dyrandoh and Bibaboo's Dogormin before the Rescuers transforms into the Battle Fever J team, and Rescue Silver manages to combine Rescue Red and Rescue Green's Ranger Keys to transform into Rescue Christmas, to take on Dyrandoh and Bibaboo, ultimately destroying Bibaboo and leading to Dyrandoh's retreat. Ice Tee makes Bibaboo and the two Dogormin grow to giant size, leading the Gokaigers to form GokaiOh, GoZyuRex, RescueOh, Patrol-Oh and PawOh to fight them. After using MagiDragon, GaoLion, and Fūraimaru against Bibaboo, the group forms Kanzen GokaiOh to defeat Bibaboo once and for all. Later, the Rescue Paw, Rescuers and the Gokai Galleon crew joins in the park's Christmas celebration with Luka using the powers of MagiMother to make it snow. Unbeknownst to them, the Santa Claus from earlier was actually the former Battle Kenya, Shiro Akebono and he states that the Rescue Paw have been 'good pups' so they deserve a present. When the Rescue Paw return to Rescue HQ after the Christmas party, Ace tells them that the Caseranger suddenly started glowing. Opening it, they find that the Battle Fever cards are shining, having been granted their Greater Power. The Rescue Paw are confused as they are unsure of how and when they earned it, when Sweetie guesses it was a present from Santa. Tony then states that Santa is 'awesome', when Ryder notices that it has started snowing in the city and the other Rescue Paw rush to look through the window, ready to enjoy Christmas. Cast *Levi Seventeen: Tardis17 *Carlos: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon: Lemon Incorporated *Greg: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor: Roman Lutterotti *Amaya: Addison Holley *Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Katie: Abriella Bierer *Alex Porter: Wyatt White *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock *Marshall: Drew Davis *Zuma: Carter Thorne *Rubble: Devan Cohen *Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase: Justin Kelley *Skye: Kallan Holley *Robo Dog: I don't know. *Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker: David Lopez *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Hunter Ester: Drew Davis *Blake Ester: Justin Kelley *Tony: Roman Lutterotti *Ice Tee: N/A Guest Cast *Captain Marvelous (キャプテン・マーベラス Kyaputen Māberasu): Ryota Ozawa (小澤 亮太 Ozawa Ryōta) *Joe Gibken (ジョー・ギブケン Jō Gibuken): Yuki Yamada (山田 裕貴 Yamada Yūki) *Luka Millfy (ルカ・ミルフィ Ruka Mirufi): Mao Ichimichi (市道 真央 Ichimichi Mao) *Don Dogoier (ドン･ドッゴイヤー Don Doggoiyā): Kazuki Shimizu (清水 一希 Shimizu Kazuki) *Ahim de Famille (アイム・ド・ファミーユ Aimu do Famīyu): Yui Koike (小池 唯 Koike Yui) *Gai Ikari (伊狩 鎧 Ikari Gai): Junya Ikeda (池田 純矢 Ikeda Jun'ya) *Shirou Akebono: Kenji Ohba *Dyrandoh (ダイランドー Dairandō, Voice): Masashi Ebara (江原 正士 Ebara Masashi) *Bibaboo (ビバブー Bibabū, Voice): Mitsuo Iwata (岩田 光央 Iwata Mitsuo) *Shirou Akebono (曙四郎 Akebono Shirō): Kenji Ohba (大葉 健二 Ōba Kenji) *Sayo Kinoshita (木下小夜 Kinoshita Sayo): Yuno Fuse (布施柚乃 Fuse Yuno) *Seiji Kinoshita (木下聖二 Kinoshita Seiji): Daishō Honda (本田大翔 Honda Daishō) *Girl: Anna Fujii (藤井杏奈 Fujii Anna) Gokai/Rescue Changes *Rescue Changes in A Lovely Christmas: **Red Paw - NinjaRed, GaoYellow **Blue Paw - NinjaBlue, TigerRanger **Yellow Paw - NinjaYellow, Bouken Yellow **Green Paw - NinjaBlack, HurricaneYellow **Pink Paw - NinjaWhite, Gosei Yellow **Robo Paw - KirinRanger **Rescue Red - Battle Japan **Rescue Blue - Battle France **Rescue Yellow - Battle Cossack **Rescue Green - Battle Kenya **Rescue Pink - Miss America **Rescue Silver - Rescue Christmas **Gokai Red - N/A **Gokai Blue - N/A **Gokai Yellow - MagiMother **Gokai Green - N/A **Gokai Pink - N/A **Gokai Silver - N/A **Sayo Kinoshita - Gokai Yellow Notes References External links Category:Sentai Movies